Problem: Write $x^{10} + x^5 + 1$ as the product of two polynomials with integer coefficients.
Solution: Let $\omega$ satisfy $x^2 + x + 1 = 0,$ so $\omega^2 + \omega + 1 = 0.$  Then $(\omega - 1)(\omega^2 + \omega + 1) = \omega^3 - 1 = 0,$ so $\omega^3 = 1.$  Also,
\begin{align*}
\omega^{10} + \omega^5 + 1 &= \omega^9 \cdot \omega + \omega^3 \cdot \omega^2 + 1 \\
&= \omega + \omega^2 + 1 \\
&= 0.
\end{align*}Therefore, $x^2 + x + 1$ is a factor of $x^{10} + x^5 + 1.$

To bring out this factorization, we can write
\begin{align*}
x^{10} + x^5 + 1 &= x^{10} - x + x^5 - x^2 + x^2 + x + 1 \\
&= x(x^9 - 1) + x^2 (x^3 - 1) + x^2 + x + 1 \\
&= x(x^3 - 1)(x^6 + x^3 + 1) + x^2 (x - 1)(x^2 + x + 1) + x^2 + x + 1 \\
&= x(x - 1)(x^2 + x + 1)(x^6 + x^3 + 1) + x^2 (x - 1)(x^2 + x + 1) + x^2 + x + 1 \\
&= \boxed{(x^2 + x + 1)(x^8 - x^7 + x^5 - x^4 + x^3 - x + 1)}.
\end{align*}